She Hides,Loves and sings
by fantoshiro
Summary: Naruto is girl? She has wings and is the scapegoat to the vilage it stops now femnaru narushika


First story hope you like it

"dam it" Naruto woke up she stretched and got out of bed with her eagle like wings that were a black fading in to a white at the tips his wing span was about 4m from tip to tip. She had training today at 6:00am and as usual Kakashi sensei was going to be late he quickly ate breakfast , got dressed ,set her genjutsu which was a boy and headed out.

As she walked down the streets she kept her head down to ignore the hateful glares and the voice of the villages saying stuff like 'demon brat', just die already' 'murder' etc. as she walked he was thinking ' maybe I should bring down the mask...no I can't do that they will hate me the real me' in truth Naruto was not an happy-go-lucky-hyperactive-weakling, he was strong smart he was about as strong as the three sainne (A.N is that how u spell it) the only people who knew were the Hokage, Jiraiya, Shikamaru, Gai, Iruka and Asuma.

When he got to the bridge Sakura and saskue were waiting for their sensei who was late as usual "hey Sakura-chan "she said (A.N she is not gay it's just a part of her mask)when Sakura turned around she hit her hard in the head and screeched "shut up baka can't you see me and saskue-kun were talking just leave no one likes you any way get lost!" Naruto just walked over to the tree and sat down under it and asked in her head 'Kyuubi I don't think I can take much more I don't think I can keep my mask up any longer' the Kyuubi replied **'Kit I think you should show them the real you and if they don't like it you still have me, Iruka Jiraiya ,Shikamaru, Gai the Hokage and Asuma' **'thanks Kyuubi but I think I will keep it up for a little while longer' **'ok Kit but don't forget were here for you' **'don't worry I won't'.

After about 3 hours her sensei arrived "Yo" he said in his usual carefree tone still reading his porn 'Icha Icha Paradise' "YOUR LATE" Sakura screeched Kakashi noticed that Naruto didn't say anything and asked "where is Naruto""the bakas over there "she pointed and walked over to where she was resting and kicked her in the face and shouted "get up already you're so useless!"then she walked back to the others Naruto not far behind. When she reached her team mates sensei spoke "where having a picnic with team 8, team 9, team Gai (9),the Hokage and Jiraiya let's go"

When they arrived the others were waiting Naruto went straight to Jiraiya and the Hokage when they saw this they knew right away something was wrong and Jiraiya asked in a worried tone "what's wrong gaki?" but before she could answer he heard Sakura and Ino talking "Naruto is so worthless she has the Toad-sage and the Hokage around his finger and no one even likes her I wish he would just die!" Ino answered "yeah everyone would be happy is if he just died" but not only did Jiraiya hear that everyone heard it more importantly Naruto heard it she couldn't take it her genjutsu released. Her hair was straight and went down to her hips it was blond with dark crimson red stokes in it she wore normal black ninja pants, a black top with a little cut in the back, a white cloak like the 4th Hokage and her wings folded up behind her, She body flickered away in some snow and blue fire.

Saskue snarled and voiced his thoughts "where did he get that power i need it to defeat my brother he will give it to me" Jiraiya chuckled and said "you cannot take power you have to work long and hard for it like Naru-chan" saskue snarled but said nothing when an angry Sakura shouted "what is with her looking like a girl and those wings on the 'his' back that power should belong tho saskue-kun not that baka" Shikamaru burst out laughing while the others the Hokage, Jiraiya, Gai, Iruka and Asuma jus chuckled "Naru-chan was born a girl and with wings" Shikamaru stated and ran off to were the Naru would most likely be.

The group was just coming out of there shock when Kakashi angrily said "that demon should not have that power 'it' could ki-"he was interrupted when Jiraiya gave him a swift punch in the stomach and snarled out "don't ever call my students your sensei's daughter my god-daughter a demon or you will regret it". All Kakashi could do was look up in shock and drop his head in shame and mumble "Oh god, oh god what have I done" Jiraiya said "that's right Naru is the daughter of the 5th Hokage , Minato and Kushina".

Then a voice, Kiba's voice asked "why didn't she say she was a girl? why did she hide it?"The Hokage answered "you all know about the Kyuubi don't you?" every ones head nodded and lee said "he was killed by the 5th" Gai answered "not quite" the Hokage continued "the Kyuubi was sealed in a new born baby because their chakra coils can be moulded and the baby was Naru and as for why she hid her gender is because the villagers and some of the ninja thought she was the Kyuubi and attacked her tried to kill her, there were more than 2,450 assassination attempts before she was 10 and if she didn't keep her gender a secret she could of..of..."her voice broke and couldn't continue but Asuma said the rest "she could've been raped that is why my dad made her hide the fact she was a girl, and the reason she cares so much about her friends is because it is all she has to live for she will do anything to protect just one of us even give her life because imagine if every time you walk down the street you would be glared at, spat on and attacked".

Everyone thought of that and were ashamed at how they acted and wanted to apologise except for Sakura who just laughed and said "severs that demon right my mum was right she is a mon-"but never go to finish because she was hit on the head and knocked out.

With Naru

She was sitting on top of the 5th's head singing to herself when Shikamaru came and sat next to her and put his arms around her and asked "are you alright my Naru-chan?"she node and snuggled into him and said yeah I'm fine i just had enough of hiding" he lent down and kissed her on her head and whispered in her ear "I love you and know you can be yourself". They continued singing to themselves.

When the others found them they watched and listened as they sung together.

(play never too late by three days grace)

they continued to listen in awe as they stated another song

(play Rooftops by Lostprophets)

and there last song it was captivating as you listened to them sing

(play One-X by three days grace)

when Naru and Shikamaru finished singing the kissed the most passionate kiss.

when the others came out they all apologised she accepted them all Kakashi was the last "I sorry Naru I didn't mean it I swear please forgive me but i can understand if you won't..."he continued his rant until Naru said "it's ok you were angry, sad with a mixture of other emotion and need to blame some one and if it kept you alive then i was fine with that as long as my friends are safe then I'm good ok?"he nodded and said a quit 'thank you'.

After that they never said a bad word about her and Sakura was despised the villagers still hated Naru but it didn't matter she had her friends and boyfriend Shikamaru a family she was happy.

the end

hope you liked it first story please no flames please review!


End file.
